


Moo-sing My Head Over You

by Diyami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Dancetale, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans/Underlust Sans/Undefell Sans (Undertale), Dating, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Moose, Other, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), tango (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: It's the end of a long day for Red, Dance, and Lust.Thankfully Lust found a great way to make it a special night.
Relationships: Red/Dance/Lust, tango - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Moo-sing My Head Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). Log in to view. 



> This was inspired by the multi-talented Kamari333 and her image form a Twitter post that can be found in the end notes. 
> 
> Thank you for that wonderful image. 💜💜💜
> 
> And really you have no one to blame but yourself. XD
> 
> Thank you to HailSam for the betaing and the title :)

Red received a text from his darling mate, Lust, asking for both of his lovers to come home together.

He texted the group back:

Red: "Of course sweetheart."

Dance: "Sure. Meet at Muffet’s. 6pm."

That was how he found himself waiting for his datemate, Dance, to show up.

He had a state lesson plan pulled out laying in front of him on the table. He snickered to himself. The crimson toned monster smiled a sharp grin as he marked a few changes to it. A pop quiz would be good for the soul. His soul? The student's soul? Who really knew.

Dance came to the table and sat next to the Fell monster and grabbed Red's cup, taking a drink and shuddered, "I should have known you would be drinking tar."

Red smiled at his pet. It was so cute how Dance would try and take over any scene. His presence was demanding when Dance was in his comfort zone. "Don't worry, Sweetie." 

He leaned over and grabbed the back of his graceful mate's collar and pulled him forward, making the bell chime that beautiful music that made him ache every time he heard it. 

Dance pushed the last few inches and claimed the sinful bitter taste of his lover's mouth. He licked the sharp teeth demanding entrance. The bastard opened his teeth, allowing him to explore the now bitter tasting drink. All too soon, Red ended the kiss.

He rested their foreheads together. "I ordered you an extra sugary drink. I told Muffet to wait until you got here to make it."

Just then a spider lowered two to go cups onto the table. One with a "D" and one with a "L" on it.

The Fell monster took a deep breath to take in smell of his sweat soaked lover and pulled away and cleaned up his papers and drank the last of his coffee, while Dance grabbed the cups.

Soon they were walking out the door. Red asked, "Ya got any idea what Lust is planning?"

Dance shook his head, "No, he didn't say anything at lunch." 

They went to the back of the shop and ported home.

Red called out, "We’re home!"

"In the bedroom!" Lust replied.

Red took the "L" cup from Dance and they walked into the room. Red stopped dead in his tracks and laughed so hard he nearly dropped the cup to grab his middle as he laughed.

Dance pushed the larger monster out of the way and gave a deadpan look to Lust.

Lust was laying across the bed, his bones peeking out from his always hot looking clothes, but on his head was a large lavender moose head with pink antlers and a bowl of some kind of chocolate.

"Like what you see, boys~💜?" He pulled his hand slow down his body, seductively, "I thought we could moose things up a bit."

Red walked over and looked at the bowl, "is this chocolate mousse?"

Dance walked over and took the hood off and smiled excitedly, "I'm always up to eat you up."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Twitter link: 
> 
> Image by: Kamari333   
> 
> 
> https://twitter.com/kamari333/status/1256741057666170881?s=19  
> 
> 
> Did you enjoy this story? If so leave a kudos and a comment! It free and gives me motivation! Thank you in advance!


End file.
